marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Pierce (Earth-11584)
History "I recruited Nick Fury to be in SHIELD because he knew what kind of job had to be done in the world. Sometimes we can't afford the luxury of just sitting around and waiting, sometimes action is required first and foremost." Alexander Pierce was a senior SHIELD agent and a member of the World Security Council that oversaw the peacekeeping organization. Born to wealthy parents in Florida during the 1940s, Pierce grew up with a love of country due to his father's status of being in World War II. He also grew up idolizing the figure of Captain America, fondly remembering later in life that he had purchased a Captain America action figure and was a member of the Official Captain America Fanclub. Following this love of country, Pierce enlisted in the United States Air Force and served during the Vietnam War, flying bombing missions of the Ho Chi Minh Trail. Growing disillusioned with the war though, Pierce eventually was given a transfer to civilian duty near the war's end. It was in this capacity that he was recruited by SHIELD to become an agent, a job that would suit him well. Pierce was a natural spy and planner, quickly rising through the ranks of SHIELD to become one of its more decorated agents. He was also responsible for recruiting one of the organization's greatest finds, Nick Fury. At some point, Pierce was married and had at least one daughter, whom he spoke of fondly. By the mid-1990s, Pierce turned down the opportunity to become the head of SHIELD when Peggy Carter retired, and instead joined the US government as its Secretary of State, serving in that capacity for five years before joining the World Security Council at the behest of the then President. When Pierce learned that the real Captain America had been found in the ice of Greenland several years later, he personally made sure that he was dethawed and transitioned back into society, thinking he would be a force for good in the world. Unfortunately Pierce did not live to see that force for good for long, as he was killed in an unknown manner by HYDRA agents and replaced by a Life Model Decoy. For several months the LMD would pose as Pierce, setting the groundwork for Project Insight, a plan developed by Dr. Arnim Zola and the Red Skull to use their agents infiltrated in SHIELD to topple the organization and use it to install a new world government, eliminating their threats in one fell swoop. This plan was eventually thwarted by Captain America and his allies, revealing the LMD deception to the world and clearing Pierce's good name. Powers & Abilities * SHIELD Training: Despite his age, Pierce had been trained as an agent of SHIELD from the 1970s on, and thus had many of the same skills as every other SHIELD agent in terms of marksmanship and planning. * LMD: The Life Model Decoy version of Pierce possessed all of the original's knowledge and skills, as well as a more durable body due to being an android. Weaknesses Pierce possessed no special powers or abilities that gave him additional protection from harm, hence his death at the hands of unknown HYDRA agents. The original Pierce was essentially retired from SHIELD, only existing as a member of the World Security Council at that point, and so likely was not as difficult a target as an active SHIELD agent would be. LMD's, depending on their construction, can be vulnerable to computer hacking equipment. Film Details Alexander Pierce appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Robert Redford. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:SHIELD members Category:Bad Characters